


I'm here to help you

by AverageBeans



Series: Here to help you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Stabbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBeans/pseuds/AverageBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Trickster reveals himself to be archangel Gabriel, the Winchesters are watched over by an old friend of theirs. Gabriel has ordered her to protect them and try to offer as much help as possible. However, to do that, she needs to reveal herself to them sooner or later. Knowing, that the younger Winchester is more tolerant to that sort of thing, she waits until she can speak to him alone. But because they were once  nearly lovers, Sam feels betrayed that the woman he loves is actually an angel of the Lord, and get angry. Although, when they fight, she can't bring herself to harm him, and the situation takes an (un)expected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here to help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. I made it for dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com a while ago. Please feel free to give me any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated. If you hated it, tell me. If you loved it, please do so too. I'm planning to pick up on this character in the future when I have more time.

Dean grabs his jacket as he walks towards the door of their motel room. They're still in Ohio, only a few days after the Trickster revealed himself to be the Archangel Gabriel. “You want anything? I'm gonna go get some grub.” Dean asks, opening the door. Sam answers without looking up from his laptop screen. “No, thanks. I'm good.” And he shows Dean his salad.

Dean's face betrays his disgust with his brother's healthy meal. “How can you even survive on that stuff?” He steps outside of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving his brother to look for a case on his own. 

You've been watching them for a while now. Not in a creepy, stalker way, more like a guardian angel kind of way. Gabriel told you to keep an eye on the Winchesters while he took care of some business of his own. You understand that he would need to rethink his position in the Apocalypse. He seemed very affected by the things Dean said to him. You were the only angel that knew where Gabriel had been all this time. Until Castiel found out, of course. You've always stood by Gabriel's side while still keeping your eyes open in heaven. It's a miracle Michael hasn't caught you yet. You have also always been there with Gabriel to mess with the Winchesters, and they know your face now. This would probably make things a bit difficult for you to get through to them. After the last time, they've had enough of you and Gabriel, playing around with them all the time. 

But still, you have to try and convince the boys that you meant no harm and that you were only trying to do what's best for the world. You figured the younger Winchester would be easier to talk to, so you've been waiting for days until he was finally alone.

You finally decide to make yourself visible to Sam, who is still looking intently at his screen. You could make a big entrance, but when you're trying to reconcile with someone, that might not be the smartest thing to do. Instead, you slowly walk up to Sam and you clear your throat as calmly as possible. Sam, however, turns around faster than lightning and stabs you. You roll your eyes and pull the knife out, wiping it on your coat. 

“Really, Sam? You could have killed someone with that thing.” You hand the knife over to Sam, and he takes it from you. He looks furious. “What the hell are you doing here? Did Gabriel send you to try and convince Dean and me to say yes to Michael and Lucifer? Because that's not happening. Ever.” His eyes are fixed on yours, and he towers over you because your vessel is so damn short compared to him.

“Oh no. I wouldn't dream of it. I've always liked humans, they're... Cute. Gabriel too, but you know, Archangels... The firstborns, they tend to hold on to tradition a bit more than the rest of us.” You smile slightly, but the Winchester isn't amused. You decide to get to the point. “But yes, Gabriel has sent me here. Not to convince you to do anything. Only to help you, watch over you. That kind of stuff. Might come in handy, now that you're on the wanted lists of both Michael and Lucifer.”

“We're fine. Really.” Sam points the knife at you even though you both know that it won't kill you. “Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got work to do. So, get out.” 

“Please, don't challenge me. I am here for your own good.” You take a step forward and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Back off!” He says while taking a step back. You can't help but be slightly disappointed with his reaction. “Oh come on, Sam. You didn't mind the first time we met. I thought we had a connection.”

“That was before I-” he hesitates. “Before I knew what you were.” That hurt, but you refuse to show any emotion to the Winchester. “Before you knew what I was? I'm sorry, since when is an angel worse than a werewolf? Or a demon? You didn't seem to mind them not being hum-” Sam lunges forward in one motion and pins you against the wall. “Shut. Up.” he said, his chest heaving with anger. 

For a moment, you are tempted to use your powers on him and throw him to the other side of the room, but something inside you stops you. You would never admit it out loud, but you like this other side of Sam. The side without the adorable puppy dog eyes and caring looks. You looked up at him, straight into his eyes, challenging him. Sam's eyes still say murder, but the tent in his pants proves that his mind is more focused on your body than anything else.

Suddenly, you feel your hand grab the collar of his plaid shirt and pull him down to crash your lips into his. To your surprise, the younger Winchester doesn't even try to escape your tight grip. Instead, he pushes his tongue past your lips and his hand starts roaming over your body until it finally grabs your breast and squeezes it. Before you know it, you're completely surrendered to him. He pulls his mouth away from yours and looks at you, licking his lips. You let an involuntary whimper escape at the loss of his lips, and you bite yours at the sight of him.

“You know, I'm still pissed at you and your brother for what you did to me. Don't ever forget that.” he says, but the look in his lust-filled eyes didn't change. You nod and his eyes move down to your chest. 

He says absolutely nothing as his hand slides over your shoulder to take off your long, black coat. You moan when he starts to open the buttons of your blouse while biting and sucking hard at your neck until he leaves marks you will definitely not heal. Suddenly you feel cold metal on your skin and soon after your bra falls down. You had completely forgotten Sam was still holding the knife. 

You notice he is getting impatient and you do the rest of the undressing yourself. With a snap of your fingers, you're standing naked in front of the Winchester. He tosses the knife away while letting his eyes roam across your body agonizingly slowly. 

Now, you're the one getting impatient and you pull Sam closer and pin him against the wall. You're about to snap your fingers to undress him, but he stays your hand. “Oh no, you're not. Tonight, I'm in charge, angel. You owe me that much.” He roughly presses his hands in your waist and lifts you over his shoulder. He walks over to the bed in the small motel room and throws you on the mattress like a rag doll. You can hardly believe you're actually enjoying this. In all those years on earth, you have never let a human take control of you like this before. But this is different. This is Sam Winchester.

In less than a second, his head is between your legs and Sam is kissing and biting his way to your pussy. You feel his teasing fingers exploring your folds until they stay still at your entrance. “You're so fucking wet for me. Fuck, I've barely touched you. Who said angels were the purest beings on earth? You're such a fucking slut.” You try to argue but before you can even start to say something his tongue is licking a long stripe along your pussy, causing you to moan his name instead. His thumb is rubbing your clit while his tongue is lapping at you. Instinctively, your fingers tangle in his hair and push him closer to you. And just when you think this can't get any hotter, the Winchester gently pushes a finger in your cunt and starts fucking you with it. When he puts in his second finger, he curls them upwards against that oh so sensitive spot, causing you to start twitching. You're already on the edge, but just when you're about to come, he pulls his fingers out of you and his tongue leaves your pussy, now dripping wet and twitching. 

“You're close aren't you? You fucking whore. You're enjoying this way too much. I think it's time I let you pay for everything you've done to me. Get on your knees.” You obey without hesitation. When you're on the floor, sitting on your knees in front of him, you see he took of his shirt. Then, Sam finally unzips his jeans and lets them fall to the ground. You start rubbing him through his boxers. The boy is a fucking monster. You've honestly never seen anyone as big as him, and that's saying something. You slowly pull his boxers down and his cock springs free. Your tongue is instantly on him and you lick a long stripe from the base to the tip of his cock. You can hear him moaning loudly at the suddenness of your action and you look up at him while you give the tip little kitten licks. 

“Fuck. You're such a tease. Put my dick in your mouth, you little slut. Suck my cock like the filthy whore you are.” You take the tip of his cock in your mouth and lick the slit. But out of nowhere, Sam's enormous hand is tangled in your hair and he pushes you all the way down to the base of his cock. If you hadn't been an angel, you would have choked on his dick, and even now you need a second to adjust. A second you don't get, because he immediately starts fucking your mouth, stretching your lips and your throat. Oh how you love being used by him. He's right, you are a slut for him. And he keeps reminding you of that while he thrusts into your mouth. 

“Yeah, fucking take my cock in your throat. You like that, don't you? I bet you fucking love it. Such a slut for my cock.” You start to make desperate noises and your hand slides down to relieve yourself, but a rough hand on your arm stops you. “No. You don't get to touch yourself. You're mine now, angel, you'll come when I say so. Understood?” You try to nod as well as possible, but his cock is still fucking your mouth. Then he suddenly pulls you off his cock. 

“You want me to fuck your cunt? Make you come for me? Answer me, whore.” His voice is rough with arousal, which only turns you on even more. “Yes,” you say, throat still hoarse from his cock. He pulls you to your feet by your hair and whispers in you ear. “I didn't hear you. Say it louder. I want you to beg for my dick, you slut.” His free hand shoots down to rub your clit, and all you can do is gasp and try to push down on him. But then he suddenly stops. “Answer me.” You surrender. “Fuck. Yes, Sam. I want your cock in my cunt. I want you to fuck me so hard I shatter the windows with my grace, I want this whole fucking motel to hear me scream your name. Just fuck me already.”

That's what he's been waiting for. “That's right, you slut,” he says, and he easily picks you up and tosses you on the bed. You shift upwards a little bit while he climbs onto the mattress. He shuffles closer with his cock in his hand and leans over you. You take his lips while you have the chance and you kiss passionately. It's a hungry kiss, with tongue and teeth everywhere, until Sam's mouth moves downward and starts biting your neck, your collarbones. When he reaches your breasts, he takes one nipple in his mouth while pinching the other one with his free hand. Under his breath, he whispers: “I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll remember it for the rest of your life.” And oh, is he spot on with that comment. There's no way you will ever forget today. Ever.

He bites down hard on your nipple one last time before roughly thrusting into you. “Fuck. You're so fucking wet. You really love it when I call you a slut, don't you.” He doesn't seem to want to waste time, so he starts pounding into you hilt deep without letting you adjust. You hate to admit it, but damn, that's so fucking hot. You're writhing with pleasure on the mattress and you know that if he keeps up this pace, you really are going to be heard by the whole motel.

“Look at you, taking that huge cock like a pro. I know you're an angel, but I bet you can feel the pain when I pound into your little cunt like that. I bet you fucking love it, too. I can feel you clenching around my hard cock, I don't think you're gonna last much longer. But remember, you can only come with my permission. If you don't... I'll have to punish you a bit more.” He's right, you are so close to coming at this point, and you're not sure how much longer you'll be able to hold it back. Luckily, you won't have to, as Sam himself is now close to coming. You feel that his thrusts are becoming more and more erratic, and that only turns you one even more.

“God, I'm going to come. I'm gonna come inside you so hard. Come with me, you fucking whore. Come on my cock like a good little slut. You're such a fucki-” Sam's words are cut short by his orgasm, followed immediately by yours, both screaming each other's name. You can feel his come filling you up completely. He keeps fucking you through your orgasm, and then slumps on top of you, panting. “Fuck, that was fantastic.” You can't help but smile at his words.

“So, are you okay with me helping you guys out once in a while?” you ask, trying to use the Winchester's blissful state of mind to your advantage. “Totally fine. Especially if this happens more often. Don't worry about Dean. I'll explain everything to him.” “Everything?” you ask, grinning. Sam chuckles as he rests his head on your shoulder.

After a few minutes, you flip yourself and Sam over so you're on top of him. He's already sleeping, so he doesn't hear Dean's footsteps approaching the door of the room. You snap your fingers and Sam is sleeping fully clothed on a clean bed. The doorknob is turned. Dean opens the door and sees his little brother sleeping soundly. “Poor guy. I told him salads don't give you enough energy to work.”

In the corner of the room, you chuckle inaudibly, and you think to yourself: “Sam definitely had enough energy.”


End file.
